


Hold My Flower

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: GFY, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Tobirama has to go fight the Gold and Silver Brothers.  Madara tags along.





	Hold My Flower

**Author's Note:**

> puzzleshipper asked:  
> hi!! could i ask for 6 madatobi for the prompt thing? thank you and have a great day!!!

Tobirama’s scowled even more as Madara followed after him as he left the village.

 _Wonderful, I’ve got a hanger on._ The Senju thought to himself, a growl growing in his throat.

He stalked directly towards where the Kingin Kyōdai had made camp while waiting for Tobirama to come and face ‘justice’ for whatever slight he had done to them. Madara followed.

Finally, Tobirama had enough and spun to face the Uchiha.

“I can take care of myself,” he snapped, glaring at Madara.

“Of course you can!“ Madara responded in an instant, a startled look on his face, "I’m just here to record you kicking their ass.”

Tobirama blinked and actually looked at Madara, focusing on the older man’s chakra. Madara had to first stage of his Sharingan activated, and his chakra was churning with a mix of confidence, excitement, _joy_ , and only the tiniest whisper of apprehension.

Tobirama swallowed and cleared his throat, turning back to where he could sense the brothers.

 _If this is how Brother feels about Mito’s confidence in him, I suddenly understand all the drama before a fight._ He thought as a slight blush dusted his cheeks. Izuna was never going to let him hear the end of this.


End file.
